Adelaide
Adelaide Wheatstone '(アデレードホイートストン, ''Aderēdohoīto Suton) is a Knight of the Darkway Kingdom as well as the current wielder of Saint Dragon Slayer Magic. Reverred and given the title of '''Maiden of Wheat & Prayers, she is a blessed Savior to the common people of the Darkway Kingdom. Worshiped by the name of Saint Adelaide '''for her great respect to other warriors on the battlefield, she is one of the highest-ranked knights in the entire Kingdom and one of the more powerful Knights. Appearance Child Form As Adelaide takes many forms like her elder, more mature, busty with big assets form, she is also able to take a child-like form, which restrains her power and lowers it to a acceptable level for a child that possesses magic has at their age. Her childhood form has gray/silver short hair in a bob with a pink/reddish ribbon on the left side of her hair. She also wears a purple and light purple themed dress with plum and gold-themed stockings and blue and purple-themed things flowing from the back of her dress. She has been described in her child-like form and form 2 to have emotionless eyes, which change to sadistic eyes in form 3. Form 2 Adelaide in this form is no longer bearing the appearance of a child, she is no longer flat-chested as a result. Her same outfit is upgraded with the same tassels extending from the back of her dress gaining more tassels. She is now bearing a large spear that she bears on her back. She has the same haircut from her child form and her arms and stockings bear markings on them. Form 3 Adelaide now displays her big cleavage with her stockings some-what merging with her skin and turning blue from the dark plum-color that they used to bear. Her body now is usually surrounded by light blue fire that she burns people with. Her same haircut is still prominent even in her third form. She also has a golden chain crossing down below her belly button to the other side of her waist. Most of the time, her hands are usually covered in electric blue fire that extend to her back giving the impression that Adelaide can fly and has wings, though she usually does it with her magic. She is born from pure Ether as most members of the Saint race are born from Pure Ether, supporting them and making them even stronger than regular humans. Personality Adelaide displays the personality of a Saint, she is intelligent but she condemns people who will let other people suffer. She is also a Knight and is very honorable but will willingly strike down anybody who would kill a child even if that child was trying to hurt them, because to her a child is life personified. Kind-hearted, charitable, and unwilling to bend to pressure, Adelaide is worshiped by the Darkway Kingdom for those attributes and endowed with the name among all of the Knights as '''Adelaide, Warrior Supreme of the Darkway Knight. She is a true believer in God and will willingly follow his teachings, if they can protect the Darkway Kingdom. With great compassion to the weak, she has been described as a gift from God himself. Willing to surrender her body to God and even be burned alive for the sake of true peace, she was recognized by her fellow Knights as a true gift from the Heavens. Even when she was young, her Saint-like nature was still present. Every single knight follows her because of her personality and is willing to work with her for the sake of true peace. Adelaide is a warrior of high caliber and is willing to fight for the freedom of others for no charge. When the country of Fiore tried to take over the Darkway Kingdom, Adelaide gave her fellow Knights a choice die or be taken over. Her fellow Knights chose to fight and die for their country, succeeding in stopping Fiore from taking over their country and ensuring peace for another thousand years. Quite humble in stating her own abilities, she is down to earth and loves children. History Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Knight Category:Saints Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Married Characters